Unawares
by kelseymetro
Summary: Harry smacked a weary hand to his forehead. “What the hell was Kingsley thinking when he made Malfoy an Auror” he muttered under his breath. “Probably the same thing he was thinking when he made you one" Malfoy replied seriously. AU
1. Unawares

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Harry Potter...and I have no intention of doing it in the near future either, so don't hold your breath.**

**Just a short story I felt like writing. Still writing Elemental of course, but I felt like a bit of a rest.**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

"I think Kingsley's a genius for pairing me with the Saviour of the Wizarding World on this one. It will do wonders for my Auror reputation. The others are probably green with jealousy right now...and not just because I slipped those Weasley products into my secret sweet stash. Serve them right for stealing my sweets all the time. I mean, it's called a _secret_ sweet stash for a reason."

_Oh God, if Malfoy didn't shut up Harry was going to murder him. And not in a merciful way either. It would involve lots of sharp objects, handcuffs and Witch Weekly's most fanatic fans._ Harry clenched his wand tighter and squeezed the bridge of his nose. What had he ever done to deserve stakeout with Malfoy?

"Hmm, kinky Potter. Not so much the Witch Weekly fans...but the handcuffs sound nice. Your place or mine?" Malfoy purred from somewhere to Harry's left. Harry couldn't see him due to the Disillusionment spell, but he could just imagine the wink Malfoy was sending in his direction.

Harry blinked once in surprise. Had he said that last threat out loud? Merlin, he was more tired than he had originally thought. They weren't going to catch any criminals at this rate, let alone illegal potion smugglers. "No Malfoy. Not your place and not mine either." He replied through gritted teeth. The cold rock beneath his backside was making it go numb.

There was silence to his left and Harry sighed, hoping that Malfoy was finally going to get serious.

"So right here then? Bloody hell Potter! I know I'm hot but try and keep your mind on the job!" Malfoy sounded mock scandalised now and Harry barely restrained the urge to hex anything in the immediate ten metre radius just in case he managed to hit Malfoy with something. But, that wouldn't really help them sneak into the underground illegal potion base...so Harry refrained. Just.

"For fuck's sake Malfoy! You and I aren't going to be doing anything but catching these idiots so I can go home! I don't like you and I don't trust you, so why the fuck would you think I'd have sex with you?!" he hissed angrily to his left. He knew Malfoy wouldn't be able to see him, but he glared to his left anyway. It made him feel marginally better.

"...because I'm fit and you know it?" came the infuriating reply to his rhetorical question. Harry could definitely hear the smirk in that sentence this time. He let out a growl and tucked his hands into his pockets, lest he give in to temptation. And no, not the temptation Malfoy was on about. He had no intention of giving into _that_ temptation _ever._

Not that it was a temptation, because if it was a temptation that would mean that Harry had thought about it... and he hadn't. Ever.

Bloody Malfoy.

"Just shut the hell up, would you?" he ranted, "We're meant to be doing an undercover surveillance operation here, and you nattering on all the time isn't bloody helping!" He wanted to stamp his foot angrily on the ground, but he knew that would make him look juvenile.

Even though Malfoy started it.

Harry smacked a weary hand to his forehead. "What the hell was Kingsley thinking when he made _Malfoy _an Auror" he muttered under his breath.

"Probably the same thing he was thinking when he made _you_ one: 'wow, he's good at his job'" Malfoy said seriously very close to Harry's left ear. He jumped at the closeness and then covered up his gasp with a cough. Harry wouldn't know if Malfoy was good at his job, considering he had avoided him the entire three years they had been working on the same squad. At least Malfoy was being serious now.

"...and bloody hell isn't he handsome?'" Malfoy continued equally as seriously. He trailed a hand up Harry's arm flirtatiously. Harry batted it off with a little more force than was probably necessary.

"Can't you just be serious for one minute?" he growled, "I would have preferred Colin Creevey as a partner to you!"

Malfoy gave a horrified gasp, before poking Harry lightly on the chest. "That's rather offensive Potter. I'll have you know Creevey almost managed to knock me out yesterday with that horrible Muggle contraption of his! I fully intend to sue his Amateur Photographer arse."

Harry rolled his eyes. "How the hell do you keep touching me by the way? I can't see you anywhere" he answered, completely unsympathetic to Malfoy's plight. Well...it wasn't really a plight as such. Just Colin being his usual clumsy self. Harry vaguely wondered what Malfoy hexed him back with, but told himself firmly he didn't want to know.

There was a slight noise of material on stone, but then Malfoy snorted delicately from Harry's right this time. "Simple Auror training, Potter. Try paying a little more attention to your surroundings" he answered condescendingly.

Harry gritted his teeth again. _See _there was the Malfoy from Hogwarts he knew and hated. Harry didn't know what he was trying to achieve before by pretending to flirt with him. Bloody arrogant prat probably finally realised that not everybody would jump willingly at the chance to sleep with him.

"I pay full attention to my surroundings, Malfoy. For example, I'm perfectly aware I'm sitting next to a massive _prat_ right now!" he retorted annoyed. Sure, he knew he was being childish, but so was Malfoy.

"Really, Potter" Malfoy said, suddenly quiet, "then how come you didn't realise someone's approaching the building?"

Harry immediately snapped to attention, his ears pricked for the slightest noise. Malfoy was right, there were footsteps coming up the path to their right. Harry and Malfoy were currently crouched on a couple of wide rocks in front of the practically desolate house. Harry would never have guessed that underneath it, thousands of illegal potions were being brewed and boxed, ready for shipping to shady places in Knockturn Alley. He supposed that's what made it such a good hiding place. All he and Malfoy needed to do was collect some evidence and then the Ministry could send an Auror team to arrest them.

The footsteps were coming closer now and Harry tensed. Malfoy had fallen quiet next to him, so quiet Harry couldn't even hear him breathing. But, as they had both been trained to minimise the amount of noise they made, he wasn't too worried.

Not that he would be worried about Malfoy anyway.

A dark figure was making their way towards the house now, their head ducked and their body cloaked. They weren't distinguishable in any way and this made Harry uneasy. He knew the group of criminals running this operation weren't stupid, but they had tended to stick to uncreative methods. The only reason the Ministry hadn't been able to collect evidence on them so far, was there seemed to be someone with above average intelligence running the operation.

The other criminals, of course, were as stupid as bricks. Or Death Eaters. Take your pick.

The figure reached the door and pulled out his wand. Harry immediately withdrew his, but pocketed it again as the figure just pointed it at the door. As long as they were quiet the figure wouldn't know they were there, and then they would be able to get their evidence and be out of there.

A weight slammed into his right side and threw him to the ground, almost at the exact same time as the figure triggered a ward to sweep the area. It swept over towards Harry-and Malfoy, he supposed, because who else would have known Harry was there to protect him?

Harry raised his arms in self defence, but didn't have time to withdraw his wand to cast a shield.

Just as the ward was about to reach Harry, a shield sprung up in front of his face. He gaped in surprise as the ward dissipated as it hit the barrier. He stared in shock as Malfoy slowly faded into view, most probably too exhausted from blocking the ward to sustain the Disillusionment spell any longer. It didn't matter anyway. The lower level criminals may be stupid, but even they'd notice a shield apparently appearing from mid air blocking the ward. And even they would come to the conclusion that a wizard would have been the one to cast it.

"An Auror!" the wizard at the door yelled gruffly, shooting red sparks into the air.

They apparently didn't know Harry was there. That could work to his advantage.

Cracks filled the air as the other criminals inside the house apparated outside. Harry withdrew his wand and quickly pushed himself up from the ground. Malfoy was in front of him, already casting spells left, right and centre. Harry surveyed the area quickly, before stunning some of the more oblivious looking people hanging around the edges. He managed to catch a few off guard...but apparently they were feeling slightly cleverer than usual today and quickly caught on to what Harry was doing.

"There's someone else there!" a bald wizard shouted, pointing vaguely to a spot next to Malfoy.

Oh shit.

Harry moved closer to Malfoy, who was actually stunning in battle. He was shooting off curses and hexes just on the edge of legal. He was blocking and hexing simultaneously; something even Harry found a little difficult now and then. Harry moved closer to Malfoy, still invisible, and hissed into his ear.

"Malfoy, we're going to have to Apparate out. There are too many of them. We'll come back another time to get the evidence." Harry's tone was urgent but Malfoy ignored him.

Harry let out a huff of breath before turning around...

...and looking straight into the face of a stunner.

Harry managed to catch a flash of red before darkness licked at his vision. He could see in his peripheral vision, his body flickering into view.

He cursed the wizards for managing to catch him unawares as he sunk into unconsciousness.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**I think this will have another chapter. Tell me if you like :) **


	2. Off Guard

**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

**I think there will be one more chapter to this.**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Consciousness returned with stinging abruptness and Harry nearly sat bolt upright before remembering his training, both during the war and Auror. Instead he remained where he was, lying awkwardly on the floor and only briefly moved his eyelashes. The floor was cold underneath his body and it felt distinctly stone, specifically damp stone. The cold seeped into his skin but still Harry refused to move.

His temples gave a twinge of pain and Harry began methodically tensing each limb, checking for any sign of injury he might have. His ankle was a bit sore, but the pain was bearable. Harry had been expecting much worse.

"Potter. About time you woke up" a familiar someone drawled.

Harry's eyes snapped open.

Throwing away perfectly good Auror training, Harry abruptly flung himself upright and began searching the room he was in. Seeing the speaker in the corner of the room, he lay back down slowly and covered his eyes with his arm.

"They got you too then, Malfoy?" he asked wearily.

"Yeah...and with a metal pole it feels like" Malfoy answered, taking a sharp breath inwards. His voice sounded strained. Harry sat up again anxiously. Malfoy was touching the back of his head gingerly. He was wincing slightly, his face drawn and pale.

Slowly, Harry pushed himself off the damp floor and hobbled over to Malfoy. Pushing Malfoy's hands impatiently away, Harry quickly his fingertips to the back of Malfoy's head. Feeling something worryingly sticky, he pulled them away again...only to curse as they came away covered in red liquid.

"W-well that's not good" Malfoy joked weakly, "Atleast it proves my theory about the metal pole. They're probably too unintelligent to know how to cast a Stupefy." Harry looked up incredulously at Malfoy. How the hell was he joking about this? They were stuck in some unknown place, both with head injuries-though Harry's was by far the better one- and they currently had no way of defending themselves. Unless...

"You wouldn't happen to have your wand on you, would you?" he asked hopefully.

Malfoy's raised eyebrow was answer enough.

"Okay, okay. That was a stupid question" he amended. He ran a hand through his hair...before pulling it away quickly when he remembered the blood on it.

"No...Of course it wasn't, Potter" Malfoy corrected nicely.

Or at least Harry thought he was trying to be nice.

"The wizards holding us _captive_ decided it would be a good idea to leave one of us with a wand, just in case we needed one to escape!" he sneered sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at Harry.

Wow, apparently when Malfoy was in pain, he got a little bit cranky.

"Yes, I know. Shut up. At least I'm trying to do something" Harry barked. Well, annoying Malfoy's made him cranky! He wiped his hand on his trousers before pulling off his Auror robes, which unfortunately were a little filthy but would have to do. He yanked them over his head and passed them to Malfoy, who looked at them speculatively.

"Really Potter...I hardly think this is the place" he purred slowly, before giving Harry a lascivious look.

Harry exploded. "For God's sake, Malfoy! How the hell can you still _flirt _at a time like this?! And with me nonetheless?!" Harry stood up and glared down at Malfoy.

Malfoy winced slightly at the volume of Harry's voice, and Harry felt immediately guilty. But then Malfoy's next words flummoxed him. "Because Potter, it's the only way I can get a reaction out of you." He looked away from Harry and placed the offered robes onto the back of his head. It probably hurt like hell but Malfoy didn't let another emotion pass across his blank face.

"A reaction?" Harry asked dumbly, when he had voice enough to speak again.

Malfoy sighed quietly. "Yes, Potter. You've ignored me for about three years. Well actually it was more like five. Do you realise Potter, before tonight the last time you spoke to me was in sixth year? You even pretended I didn't exist when Snape and I joined the Order. Whenever I would come into a room you'd find an excuse to leave as quickly as possible. Was it because you were disgusted by what I did...or were you disgusted by me?"

He turned his eyes towards Harry's then, completely serious. The small glimmer of hurt hidden in their depths wasn't quite hidden by Malfoy's emotionless mask. Harry gaped at Malfoy, and then turned away quickly.

"I don't- I mean... this is the time to talk about this" he muttered nervously. He couldn't believe Malfoy had noticed. Harry had thought Malfoy hadn't wanted to be in the same room as _him. _Harry hadn't been very good company in the war...

And afterwards...well why should Harry have sought out Malfoy for a chat? They didn't like each other. Merlin, they barely tolerated each other. Well, at least Harry thought they did...but then Malfoy sounded like he actually _wanted_ Harry to have talked to him during the war. Why would he do that if he hated Harry? And he did hate Harry, because why else would he go out of his way to irritate him so much if he didn't? And Harry knew for a fact that Malfoy hated him.

"I'm not the same Draco Malfoy I was in sixth year, Potter. When are you doing to realise that? Everybody else has. I mean, bloody hell, even Granger acknowledges me in corridors! The last time I walked past you, I might as well have been disillusioned for all the notice you gave me." Draco continued, his voice getting stronger now. He sounded angry and hurt at the same time, a combination that baffled Harry. Why the hell was Malfoy getting upset because Harry hadn't _acknowledged _him?

Harry spun around. "I-I don't get what you want...need me to say to you?!" He searched Malfoy's face quickly, but found no clues there. "You hate me! You always have...why the hell would you want me to talk to you? Not to mention you sneered at me constantly when you worked in the Order!" Harry retorted.

He turned around again, deciding to start searching the walls for any exits. He couldn't talk about this with Malfoy right now. He'd reveal things he didn't want to be revealed if he did...things that shouldn't have hurt him, but did.

Small window. No visible door...but there had to be a way those _morons_ had dragged them in here in the first place.

"I didn't sneer at you."

The words made Harry stop and turn. "What?"

Malfoy's eyes held Harry's. "You said I constantly sneered at you when I worked with you in the war. I didn't. There was nothing I could sneer at, you were amazing. So focussed and dedicated. You didn't let anything get to you. I hated that...I remember moaning about it to Snape a few times as well." A corner of Malfoy's mouth lifted up at this. He winced once more at the pain in his head, before standing up shakily.

"You told Snape quite a lot of things, didn't you" Harry stated a little bitterly. Immediately realising his mistake, he lowered his eyes.

"What do you mean by that, Potter?" Malfoy demanded. A second later Harry was startled into looking up when a strong hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Nothing- I just...nothing" Harry muttered, shaking off Malfoy quickly.

"No, what did you mean?" Malfoy asked again, this time a little more insistently.

Harry sighed loudly before flushing embarrassedly. "The first night you joined us. Do you remember it?"

Malfoy nodded his assent.

"Do you remember talking to Snape afterwards? You met us all, we had a meeting and then went upstairs" Harry said quietly. "I went upstairs to bed soon after you...You-Malfoy...I heard you tell him...that you hated me. I kept out of your way after that. I certainly didn't think I hated you, God I was actually proud of you for defying your father and Voldemort. But, you hated me so I thought it was best I left you alone. I certainly had enough to do without having to convince you that you should like me." Harry raised his eyes defiantly, his chin in the air.

Malfoy met his eyes...then burst out laughing.

Huge guffaws that had him clenching his injured head because of the noise. Harry stared a little affronted as Malfoy almost starting rolling around on the floor because of something Harry said.

God, if Harry had said that aloud Malfoy would have definitely had some sort of an innuendo about rolling around on floors to retort back with.

Harry rolled his eyes and waited for Malfoy to finish. "You done?"

Malfoy gave a final chuckle before wiping his eyes. He nodded before shaking his head at Harry.

"You're not done?" Harry asked confused. What was with the mixed signals? Malfoy seemed to be a master of them tonight.

"No, I am. It's just...I never said I hated you to Snape. Well, I did, but not the way you took it." Malfoy explained. He was still looking incredibly pale and Harry had the urge to push him to the ground where he looked a little more stable.

Oh God...Harry's brain was providing the innuendos now.

Blushing a little bit, Harry snapped his attention back to the conversation before frowning. "You said you hated me...but you meant it in a different way than the usual dislike way? I'm confused." Harry folded his arms tightly, lest he give in to the temptation of lowering Malfoy to the floor...because _that_ would just look too weird.

"Yes. Merlin Potter, I walked into the Order headquarters and half of them glared at me outright. I'd never felt so small in my life...but you smiled at me. I mean, actually smiled! I was stunned and god, so angry that you could just put everything behind us because of the war. It made me feel small and ashamed at the same time for feeling small. And if that wasn't enough, later we had a meeting. You were brilliant. No Potter, I mean it" he reprimanded when Harry was about to object. "I was jealous and annoyed and so I vented to Snape later." He smiled weakly at Harry, apparently still ashamed of himself.

Harry was still confused. "So you didn't hate me...you just told Snape that?"

Malfoy shook his head. "I didn't hate you; I hated the way you could be so grown up about everything. I guess it was jealousy really, I wished I could be that way but everything was so confused in my head."

Realisation dawned on Harry. He smiled back at Malfoy before smirking mischievously. "So really you were just being a jealous bastard?"

Malfoy gritted his teeth. "I suppose you could say that, Potter." He narrowed his eyes, "but I wouldn't if you want to keep both your legs attached." His threat probably would have been a lot more impressive if he wasn't clutching a worryingly blood soaked robe to the back of his head.

Speaking of injuries, Malfoy wasn't looking so good. "Malfoy...you look a little pale." Harry stated worried. He took a few steps forward quickly...then ran as Malfoy crumpled to the ground in a dead faint.

Harry just caught hold of Malfoy as a section of the wall in their cell moved to the side.

"Harry Potter..." came a voice from the darkness.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**I know. Evil woman. Review! :D**


	3. By Surprise

**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

**Concluding chapter folks. Yes, the M Rated stuff you've all been waiting for is coming up.**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

"...You would think top Aurors like you and- Holy shit what happened to Malfoy?" Johnson gaped at Harry who currently had his arms wrapped around an unconscious and bleeding Malfoy. Harry would have preferred Ron or even Kingsley, but no. He got Johnson. The wizard should have gone into maintenance.

Harry rolled his eyes at Johnson's antics before signalling to the door. "Are the other Aurors here with you?" he asked in relief. Malfoy needed medical attention and now. Harry could probably heal the external wound, but if he had any cranial damage, Malfoy would need a healer. Hopefully Kingsley had brought one with him. You never knew what you would find when you rescued people that were held captive.

"Ah, right. Erm, Kingsley is here I think. Ron and Sarah as well. Also, some other Aurors that volunteered to come and look for you. They're rounding up the bastards, but I was sent to come look for you." Johnson grinned at Harry, his equilibrium apparently restored.

Harry sighed in relief. Sarah was a healer; she'd be able to help Malfoy.

"Lead the way, Johnson."

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

"Ouch! Are you trying to make it better or worse?!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy's whining, and poked him on the shoulder. "Of course she's trying to make it better, you prat. Just stay still and I'm sure it won't hurt as much."

Sarah gave him a thankful look-not surprising considering how much of a _baby _Malfoy was being- and he grinned back at her.

"Potter, if I'm any stiller I'll turn into a gargoyle. A very pretty gargoyle of course, but a stone one nonetheless" Malfoy sniffed haughtily before giving Harry a half smile. "So did Kingsely say what's going to happen with the Potion smugglers?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, trying not to look pleased. "Well...considering imprisoning Aurors is a criminal offence, they'll be going to Azkaban for a few months. Oh...and did I mention Ron managed to pick up a few _Order_ forms whilst he was binding some of the lesser minions? They were definitely suitable evidence of their Illegal Potions activities. They'll have quite a bit of time to contemplate their actions during community service."

Draco looked impressed. "I always said that Weasel had a good head on his shoulders."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Kingsley also said they managed to catch the person behind the operation as well. Some guy named...Theodore Nott I think. You know him?"

Draco made a disgusted noise. "Nott? That little fuck wit. If I ever see him again, I'll make sure he knows exactly how it feels to be smacked around the head with a metal pole."

Harry grinned.

Sarah finally finished her work and moved away from Draco's bed. He immediately lay back on his bed, closing his eyes. Harry smiled in thanks at Sarah and she quickly left the room. Once she had gone, Harry perched beside Malfoy.

He actually looked peacefully with his mouth closed. Definitely much less annoying.

Malfoy had amazing eyelashes, Harry noted vaguely. They were quite like a girl's actually. Long and pale, they spread out across his high cheekbones. Malfoy definitely had a very aristocratic face: All long planes and sharp lines. But his eyes...the silver colour softened his face, made him seem more human somehow. He was quite beautiful; Harry wasn't sure how he missed it before. The light pink flush across his cheeks was very attractive as well.

Harry realised with a start that Malfoy had been watching Harry stare at him for several seconds now. He looked down quickly, a blush of his own creeping up towards his hairline.

"What were you looking at, Harry?"Malfoy teased softly. Harry felt a hand on his leg, near his knee. It began drawing small circles over Harry's trousers...but somehow Harry felt them all the way down to the bone. They sent shivers up his spine that he tried desperately to ignore.

"Just-You know-Making sure your head was healed..." Harry lied dreadfully. Malfoy apparently thought so too, and raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"That's funny, _Harry_, because I could have sworn my head injury was on the back of my head. You were looking at my face." Malfoy retorted loftily. His eyes held Harry's. The hand moved up.

Harry decided Malfoy must have lots of practice with erotic massages because the hand on his thigh felt like liquid sex. His cock thought so too and the blood immediately rushed to Harry's groin. Harry desperately tried to think of Ron in a dress...Sex with Umbridge...anything to stop his robes from tenting rather obviously. He had only just managed to snag these back from Malfoy. After Scourgifying the blood off them first, of course.

"I was just...well your quite pretty, Malfoy" Harry muttered feebly. He immediately hung his head, fascinated with the hand trailing up his thigh...coming remarkably close to a certain part of his anatomy.

"I think your...pretty too, _Harry_" Malfoy- Oh God- purred. Harry hadn't appreciated the sexual power of Malfoy purring earlier, but he certainly was starting to now. The hand was just about to rest on Harry's groin when he picked it up with a groan.

"Malfoy...we can't do this here! It's the Ministry Infirmary!" Harry protested weakly.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Harry" Malfoy answered promptly, picking up his wand and Apparating them quickly. Harry felt the fleeting squeezing feeling, before tumbling on top of Malfoy...on his own bed.

"Malfoy, how the hell do you know where I live?" Harry panted, grasping Malfoy's arms so he didn't roll off the bed.

"Well, Harry" Malfoy purred, rolling them over abruptly, "I know a lot about you. Including the fact you hate pickle on your sandwiches."

"That's a little weird, Malfoy" Harry replied deadpan.

Malfoy frowned at Harry, before biting his neck sharply. Harry gasped quietly before biting his lip. "No, you know what's weird, _Harry_?" he stressed Harry's name, "You're still calling me Malfoy even though we're about to have sex."

Okay, Harry's brain finally caught up with him.

He attempted to shove Malfoy backwards, but failed slightly. The blonde didn't move from his position firmly on top of Harry's body. "Just, hold up! Who said anything about sex?! You've just recovered from a serious head injury! And you still don't like me!"

Malfoy sighed lightly, before depositing a small kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth that stopped all of Harry's brain function for at least five seconds. "Harry, what did you think I meant when I was basically giving you a hand job over your trousers? 'Come over for tea at my house?' My head is perfectly fine; wouldn't you know _healers_ actually do what their name says? And who said I didn't like you?"

Harry frowned slightly. "Well...you never said you _did_, you just said you didn't hate me." He bit his lip again; completely aware his arms were clutching Malfoy's shoulders. Not pushing him away like Harry planned, just holding them quiescently.

"Potter..." Malfoy said, rolling his eyes, "I don't bloody hate you. I confessed bloody feeling jealous about you! Malfoys are meant to have more pride than that." He brushed a lock of unruly hair of Harry's forehead before withdrawing his wand. "I meant what I said before about me changing. I grew up Potter, and realised exactly what I was missing."

And with that, Malfoy promptly Vanished their clothes and laid his body fully on Harry's.

Harry gasped as his rigid cock came in contact with something that definitely wasn't Malfoy's wand, though felt just as hard. Malfoy took Harry's open mouth as an invitation and swooped in to claim Harry's lips as his own. Malfoy's lips crushed down onto Harry's and immediately began moving smoothly. Harry went boneless and grasped Malfoy's soft hair in between his limp fingers.

Malfoy's lips sent an electrical current through Harry as his tongue finally penetrated Harry's mouth. The electricity sent fireworks off in Harry's brain and spurred his weak limbs into action. He kissed Malfoy back with fervour, and quite on their own accord, his hips bucked into Malf-Draco's. Harry did get why it was a little weird he still called Draco 'Malfoy'.

Harry was absorbed in a whirlwind of sensation called Draco. His mouth had moved further down Harry's body and it sucked and bit at places Harry didn't even know could be erogenous, and yet, the pleasure that came from Draco sucking them made Harry's cock so hard it hurt.

Draco's pale limbs were on show, and Merlin was he gorgeous. He was slim and sinuous, his skin luminous. And _God_, if Draco kept that up Harry was going to come faster than you could say quidditch.

Harry could vaguely hear embarrassing whimpers coming from his mouth, but as long as Draco's hands continued that delicious stroking, he really didn't give a damn. "God...Draco" Harry moaned, slightly pleased that at least he was making coherent noises now. Sounding like a dog that had been stepped on couldn't have been attractive for him.

"I know Harry. I'm going to prepare you now, alright? If you want to stop you need to tell me now, because if you don't I'm not going to be able to stop later on. I want you too much" Draco panted out, lifting his head to gaze at Harry.

Harry pondered for about half a second before securing his lips onto Draco's.

"If you stop now, I'm going to be one very pissed off Auror. Now finish what you started Auror Malfoy!" Harry ordered, pulling away from Draco for a second.

This was apparently enough confirmation for Draco and barely a second later Harry felt a strange tingle go through his insides. "What was that?" he questioned breathlessly. It had certainly felt...odd.

"Just a charm. It'll make things easier, trust me." Malfoy reassured him. To demonstrate his point, one long finger breached Harry unexpectedly.

"Oh" Harry breathed shakily. That definitely felt odd. Draco moved his finger slightly before touching _something _that made Harry jolt like an electrocuted cat. Oh _Merlin _that had felt fantastic.

"Surprise, Harry. That would be your prostate" Draco chuckled lightly, adding another finger to brush over that magic spot. Harry was pushing himself against Draco's fingers shamelessly, completely aware that Draco was watching him with heated eyes, but the pleasure felt too good to even think about helping Draco with his little _problem_. Harry's head was pressing hard into the pillow, when suddenly Draco removed his fingers. It was probably for the best though, because Harry felt like any more of that particular torture and he would have come a hell of a lot faster than you can say quidditch.

Through the haze the pleasure had created, Harry vaguely felt something extremely hard and long pressing into him, slowly entering. And then Draco was inside of him. Harry held his breath slightly, feeling extremely filled. Draco placed a small kiss on his lips...and then moved.

On the first shallow thrust he gave, he hit that spot inside Harry. Fireworks showered in front of his eyes again and before Harry realised, he was crying out Draco's name again. It was almost like a mantra of _Oh God Oh Draco...Ohhh_ as Draco thrust into him.

As Draco finally grasped Harry's cock, something snapped inside him and he was coming harder than he could ever remember coming before. When he was finally able to open his eyes again, he noted vaguely that Draco was slumped on top of him panting. He wasn't heavy as such. Of course he weighed _something_, but it was a nice weight. Comforting.

Harry lay there basking in the post-coital glow, when Draco spoke again. He kissed Harry gently on the lips before smirking at him.

"Harry...it's your turn to do the report. You did after all get us captured. I mean for God's sake they were making illegal potions, of course they'd have wards!"

The sound of a body falling- or being pushed- off the bed, and a cry of "_Haaaaarrrryyy!_" echoed around the room.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**All done, folks! I didn't really want this to be a too in depth story. Mostly it's a one shot with a bit of plot. Review!!**


End file.
